


They Know

by orphan_account



Series: BellArke Verse [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Tears, They really fucking love each other okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both recognize that they love each other, but they love each other too deeply to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves her too much to die for her. Because him dying would end her already-broken heart.

Bellamy doesn’t know when he started to love Clarke. He just realizes one day, in the middle of the Chaos that is _trying_ to form an alliance with the Grounders and _organizing_ an attack on Mount Weather and _trying_ to survive the insanity of earth, that he is in love with her.

He thinks maybe it should surprise him that he loves this wild, incredible woman that is so terribly, _tragically_ dangerous. It doesn’t though. It makes sense in some twisted way; that he would be completely and utterly gone for a creature so powerful and glorious.

With a sister like Octavia -determined to be free and to take care of her own- who could he possibly love but a fiercely independent warrior like Clarke?

She scares him a little. She always has. From the first words they shared, he knew she would cause trouble. That she would challenge him. And she did.

She was there, every time he turned the corner. Every time he made a decision. She was there to question it, to question him. She was there to make her own way, to demand her own way. To get her own way.

But she was also there to save him. To forgive him. To stand beside him and support him. She trusted him. She cared.

Bellamy clung to her trust like a life line.

And somewhere between watching her take a life that he could not (granting mercy and peace where he could only threaten pain) and watching her take a life that had taken too many in her name (granting the same forgiveness that she had once so easily granted him), he fell in love with her.

Somehow, falling in love with Clarke seems like the easiest thing in the world. He thinks that he could get drunk on his love for her, but he has seen the pain in her eyes, the ghosts that haunt her dreams, the shadows that follow her in the noonday sun, caused by someone who _did_ get drunk on his love for Clarke. Drunk, dependent, and utterly _lost_ because of it. It scares Bellamy, to know what loving Clarke could do to him. It scares him more what loving Clarke could do to _her._ And he vows, no matter the cost to him, that he will not let his love for her cause her pain. That he will suffer in silence, in darkness, before he lets her suffer because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's chapter coming as soon as I edit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loves him too much to tell him, because if she does, she'll lose him too.

Clarke knows she’s in love with Bellamy. She realizes that she probably has been for a long time. She’s not sure if she’ll ever be ready to admit that she loves him. (She’s afraid that if she does, he’ll die too.)

(She tries not to think about it, but it feels like every guy she cares about sees a violent end. Her father, Wells,

 

Finn.)

_Maybe,_ she comforts herself in the only way she can, _it’s because_ they _loved_ her _._ And Bellamy doesn’t love her. He can’t. He _wouldn’t_.

Her father had loved his daughter. Wells had loved his friend. Finn had loved the princess.

She wasn’t the princess Finn had fallen in love with; she hadn't been for a long time, but he had been so blinded by his love for the _princess_ that he hadn't seen the  _v_ _alkyrie_ that she had become. The _monster._

Bellamy knew the monster.

No one loved a monster.

(She doesn’t think about how he once called _himself_ a monster. How she told him he wasn’t. How she forgave him.)

(She definitely doesn’t think about how she fell a little bit in love right then.) Against the tree. Clutching her stomach. Mere feet from the dead body of the manipulated young man who had tried to kill them both.

Clarke thinks that maybe, just maybe, if they both survive.

This winter.

This fine line they’re walking with the Grounders.

This war they’re about to start against Mount Weather.

Maybe, just maybe, she’ll be able to heal enough. She’ll be able to trust enough. She’ll be able to let go of him enough to let him know what he means to her.

But right now, in this Chaos of the Grounders and Mount Weather and Earth she _~~loves~~ needs_ him too much to risk...well, _loving_ him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie is such a good description of Clarke. Like if you really read the mythology it's perfect. I'll probably write something worth posting about that instead of doing Latin homework.


End file.
